


happy, happy, happy, happy

by callmeaterribleguyyyy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Jake Dillinger, Fluff and Angst, It's late, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts (implied), This is very short, and horrible, i made the tone of this so soft?? why @me, jake is a good autistic boy trying his best, jeremy just wants the best for his boyfriends is that too much to ask, might make a series of autistic jake but i dunno, no squip au, rich is sad oh no, which means no fire :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeaterribleguyyyy/pseuds/callmeaterribleguyyyy
Summary: jake wants everybody to be happy, and he has a certain way to make them so.





	happy, happy, happy, happy

**Author's Note:**

> if jake dillinger could have anything in the world, it'd be for everyone to be happy. whenever somebody was sad, he'd get sad, that was a given. but his way of comforting people was.. interesting.

"jakey, baby, wake up, please."

jake made a small 'mmmph' as he was gently shaken awake by one of his boyfriends. he rubbed his eyes, then opened them and looked up at jeremy with confusion. "i woke up," he stated softly, moving his head so it was now resting on the smaller's lap. "mhm, and you didn't cry! good job, baby," jeremy cooed in response, turning jake around so he could now see his face. "didn't, didn't cry, didn't cry, good job, baby," he quietly mimicked, burying his face into jeremy's shirt and smiling.

"jakey, hey, look at me, please?" jake moved his head back slightly and fixed his eyes on jeremy's. "richie's having a bad day, can you help him?" jeremy asked him, moving stray hairs out of (one of) his lover's face. "bad day?" jake questioned, slightly cocking his head to the side. "richie's having, having a bad day, can you help him? can you-" he gasped softly, "oh no," he whispered, his doe, blue eyes widening the slightest bit. jake moved his head from jeremy's lap, letting him stand up. he reached a hand out to the taller boy. jake stared at the other's hand for a bit, making jeremy nod. "c'mon, let's go," he insisted, and jake took his hand, standing up from his bed and looking down at his fluffy blue socks.

he was lead down the hallway by jeremy, when they stopped by rich's bedroom door and heard quiet sniffling. "oh no," jake repeated when he heard a soft sob from the other side of the door. jeremy silently opened the door, revealing a rich with messy brown-red hair and eyes squeezed shut, clutching a pillow like a lifeline. jake calmly walked over to the boy, wrapping his long arms around him, as if to protect him. he laid his face into the shorter's hair, letting him cry freely. "happy, happy, happy, happy," jake repeated over and over quietly, like if he said it enough, rich would be healed, and his depression would suddenly disappear. he shut his eyes, repeating the single-word phrase. he felt jeremy's skinny arms over his, signaling that he'd gone to the other side of rich to hug him the other way. "happy, happy, happy, happy," kept coming from jake's mouth, like a song that was weird and meaningless but got stuck in your head anyways, but jake's words were neither of those things, thoroughly coating every 'happy' to come out of his mouth with love and hopefulness.

soon rich's sobs subsided, and the three boys were hugging each other, letting themselves be enveloped in silence. jake pulled away, looking at rich lovingly. "rich is having a good day now," he stated, hugging him again, this time tighter, and smiling into the boy's hair. the two other boys chuckled at their partner, in amusement but also adoration, all three basking in how lucky they were to have one another.

"yeah," rich slightly nodded, "rich is having a good day now."

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i have no idea what i'm doing


End file.
